Polymer flooding is an enhanced oil recovery technique. In a polymer flooding process, certain high-molecular-weight polymers, may be dissolved in the injection water prior to injection, to decrease water mobility and increase its viscosity so as to improve oil recovery efficiency. A polymer flooding process may facilitate a larger volume of an oil reservoir system to be contacted as compared to water flooding. Application of a polymer flooding process in heterogeneous reservoirs may result in improved vertical conformance or redistribution of injected fluids. Predictions of the performance of an oil reservoir system with application of a polymer flooding process constitute useful information for supporting analysis of project feasibility and for other purposes.